


Dog Days - Marking Territory

by IShouldBeWriting



Category: Singularity North
Genre: British Military, Gen, Military, Military Working Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A four-legged perspective on a day's work at TEAR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days - Marking Territory

He couldn’t figure it out. Osiris had been unfocused all day and Davis was about ready to take the dog home before he made the mistake of taking a piss in one of the corridors. _Wouldn’t that just put the capper on this day,_ he thought to himself as he headed toward the SF office suite.

Because he was a working dog, Kavan tolerated Osiris’ presence but he’d made it entirely clear that he didn’t approve of bringing _other_ animals into the workplace. _”This isn’t a zoo, you know,”_ he’d snapped at Davis the one time he’d been forced to bring his bulldog, Hugo, in because he’d just had surgery. As a general policy, Davis found Mister Emerson intimidating and tried to keep well clear of the areas where he spent his time. The man’s dislike of animals only served to intensify that habit.

Davis thoughts were disrupted as he realized that Osiris, normally the picture of well trained obedience, was more than twenty-five yards behind him in the corridor. 

“Heel,” Davis snapped out sharply. 

Osiris’ head came up slowly and the confused expression on the German Shepherd’s face was one Davis was more accustomed to seeing in the field when his dog failed to identify an object of interest. Taking pity, Davis walked back to kneel at his side.

“What’s wrong, mate?”

Osiris whined and turned to look off down the side corridor just a few yards behind them. Davis had read the reports and knew that TEAR had been subjected to internal attacks in the past. If Osiris was onto something, he needed to trust the dog’s training and allow him to do what he did best. Sighing, Davis rubbed his head and leaned in close to whisper a command.

“Go find it, lad.”

Freed to do his job, Osiris turned around and headed back to the side corridor, making good speed as he sniffed regularly to check for whatever scent it was he’d been following. Davis followed along waiting to see where the dog’s training would lead. When Osiris stopped in front of a lift, Davis groaned. 

Pushing the call button, he muttered, “couldn’t possibly have found something interesting that was on the same floor, could you? Of course not.”

When the lift arrived, he let Osiris in then hit all of the buttons for the floors above. Stopping at each floor, he’d hold a hand in front of the door while Osiris checked for his scent trail again. Having reached the top floor where the botany labs were and still not found anything, Davis punched all the buttons for the lower floors cursing whomever had decided the building needed to be this big in the first place. 

Two floors down from their original location, Osiris caught the scent again and was off down the hall faster than Davis could follow. Blinking in shock, Davis scrambled out of the lift and sprinted after the dog just as he stopped at one of the office suites. Davis heard a deep and booming bark issue from inside followed by the firm feminine voice of the captain in charge of the squadron’s administrative support.

“For god’s sake, knock it off, Brutus! I am _not_ going to take you out for another walk right now.”

Stopping beside Osiris, Davis looked in through the open doorway to see a behemoth of a dog taking up most of the free floor space in front of the captain’s desk. Looking down at his own dog, Davis couldn’t help but grin.

“Sorry, Captain Rivers, it’s our fault. Osiris and I weren’t aware there was another dog in the building.”

The trim woman’s hair swung away from her face as she looked up at him.

“Technically, Brutus isn’t _supposed_ to be here at all. But he had to have stitches after tearing up his flank trying to go over a fence and I can’t keep going home every four hours to medicate him.”

“Just don’t let Mister Emerson catch sight of him,” Davis advised.

“Wasn’t planning on it. Jex saw the two of us on the way in this morning and warned me off. Given the medication makes him even mellower than normal, he’s been fairly contented to just relax in front of my desk all morning.”

“Then Osiris and I will let him get back to that,” he said with a warm smile.

Curiosity satisfied, man and dog turned and walked back toward the lift.

“I’m glad it was just another dog, mate, but days like this really make me wish you could talk.”

 


End file.
